heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Illidan
Illidan Stormrage is a Melee Assassin Hero from the Warcraft universe. Background Illidan Stormrage, the first Demon Hunter, betrayed his people by creating a new Well of Eternity after the demonic invasion of Azeroth. Now Illidan lords over the realm of Outland slaughtering unsuitably prepared Heroes who venture in to his domain. Gameplay Summary Ilidan is an Assassin that employs great mobility and quick damage to quickly kill his enemies while applying Mark of Azzinoth with various other abilities to further amplify and increase his effectiveness against enemy heroes. Strengths *Capable to solo mercenary camps easily *Powerful solo duelist *Capable to go over structures with and *Able to cross lanes to ambush enemy hero or escape almost instantly with *When left alone, can pressure enemy lane with consistent lifesteal * grants strong damage bleed which outmaneuvers multiple physical attackers Weaknesses *Demands extended knowledge of map mechanics and enemy placing *Burst damage is very low, and sustainability against multiple enemies is limited. *Awful waveclear. *Weak on maps where pushing is required (like Battlefield of Eternity). *Extremely weak when played from behind. *Exceptionally vulnerable to all sources of crowd control, especially blind, root, silence, attack speed reduction and stun. *Heavy reliance on physical attacks. *Relies on for Spell armor. *Very weak against multiple heroes (especially during teamfight). *Almost no access to crowd control. *Incompetent pushing. *Must rely on allied hero to enable him in team fight. *Low Health Pool. *Struggles to fight against other high mobility heroes (like Genji). Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Unending Hatred, Friend or Foe, Hunter's Onslaught, The Hunt, Sixth Sense, Blades of Azzinoth, Nexus Blades Tips * Matchups Pairings Illidan loves dive partners, and Zarya adds the extra tankiness that Illidan love. Since he thrives on aggressiveness, he makes a great shield target, as he can dive deeper and give Zarya a ton of energy in the process. Effective against Stukov struggles against dive Heroes who don’t care very much about being silenced. He has no hope of outrunning Illidan, and needs to land a very good to push the Assassin a safe distance away, which can be hard considering Illidan's high mobility. Effective foes Skins ;The Betrayer (base) ;Shan'do :Stormrage was born with amber eyes; a sign of great destiny...But as he learned from Cenarius, his brother grew distant. Still, none expected Malfurion's betrayal. :Features themed abilities. ;Betrayer :Free after ten thousand years, Illidan would sacrifice everything in order to defeat the Burning Legion, prove himself superior to Malfurion, and redeem himself in the eyes of Tyrande. ;Eredar Armor :The Blades of Azzinoth had served Illidan as dutiful companions while he tracked his prey across the Nexus...perhaps these Man'ari warplates would as well, in time. ;Spectre :As the terrazine haze cleared from his mind, Illidan saw what he had become. His body had mutated, grown irreversibly addicted...but it did not matter. The power was worth any price. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Lunar :For most of the year, Illidan loathes druidic customs. But during the Lunar Festival, even he sets aside old grudges and joins his brother in honoring the departed elders of the Stormrage family. :This skin is related to the Lunar Festival themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Notes *A 2UP Illidan figure based on his appearance in Heroes of the Storm will be released in 2015.2015-02-14, Toy Fair NY 2015 NECA Heroes of the Storm Action Figures Photos. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-15 *Malfurion is Illidan's twin brother. *An Illidan 7" figure was be released by NECA, based on his Heroes appearance.2015-07-08, SDCC 2015 – NECA Reveals Heroes of the Storm 7″ Scale Action Figures Series 2. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-07-26 *Illidan was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 Patch changes * * * * * * References External links *Illidan at WoWWiki *Illidan at Battle.net Category:Heroes Category:Warcraft Category:Assassin Category:Elf